Amorza
Overview An enigmatic yet familiar and relatively diverse hive of creatures, they make their homes in the Everfree among the other monsters but not as well known due to being relatively new species with only a few witnesses who actually has a vivid mental picture of what it is but even then, it's difficult to identify if the Amorza is a species or genus of it's own or an entirely new family of creatures as while these beasts have key and unique features similar to one another while also seemingly being connected socially like a pack or a patrol but it is not revealed yet as an Amorza has not been captured or studied down to it's molecular level, leaving only physical appearances and behavior being what classifies as an Amorza. The key features of what an Amorza is the purple markings each one has that constantly glows like bioluminesence and is hypothesized to be it's blood as whenever an Amorza is injured with impact that normally cause blooding, the fluid it seeps out is the same color as it's marking instead of the usual crimson colored blood. Another key feature is that of it's exoskeleton whose only exception to wearing it is foreigners who are indoctrinated into the hive mind as one of them and certain specimens who are gelatinous. Most of them except for the two kinds of Amorza that has been mentioned holds a bladed tail which varies among types but all of them answer to a strange higher power unseen by much of Equestrians. It is suspected they are controlled by a form of telepathy that can't be detected and suspected to be utilzied by a being that may or may not hold powers on pair with the likes of the Princesses but this is only a speculation as the ruler itself has not been seen yet. Suspected to be related to the Astika due to also having the exoskeleton and illuminated purple markings but due to their aggression towards Amorza, sentience and intelligence on par with Equines and being in a tribe separate from the hive therefore can be classified as another species and race though closely related and most likely in the same genetic family. Traits, capabilities and functions in detail NOTE-''' Despite this section coming up first, it is highly recommended to read the classification page to understand which Amorza breed/species are being referred to in here. Another note is that they are called breed/species instead of one or the other is because despite how vastly different the breed/species of Amorzas are, they all share the same hive. '''Tail blade- if there is any weapon you'd expect on an Amorza to wield besides their teeth and savagery, it's always their tail blades. The strength behind the tail and the sharpness of the blade is varied from Amorza breeds/species with only a few not having any at all like the Kogvwa and the Makida in some case but for those who does hold the tail blade, it's what some consider to the Amorza what the horn means for the Unicorn and the wings to a Pegasus for how commonly and skillfull used the tail blade is. Some are capable of cutting and impaling pony flesh to slicing trees like a sword through fruit while crushing titanium hulls through a concentrated ram and stab from the blade tip. Also found and used exquisitely by the Astikas, their genetic relatives with more sentience. Mentality- despite being organic multicelluar creatures that has been an inhabitant of this planet, their mindset is alien in comparison to the animals they resemble. The mindset of an Amorza is paradoxical. Some Amorza might run entirely on instincts and primal urges while other's, even of the same breed/species, can have an intellect comparable with a primate or even along the lines of adult sentient beings with the chances of being moreso in some areas as there have been examples where the Amorza has came up with complex strategies and competence. However intelligence aside, personalities are rare and perceive as aberrant to the Amorza due to the hive mind the Amorza have. Though as long as the Amorza doesn't display insolent thoughts and behavior, the personality it has would be overlooked. All Amorza have a share mind like a hive, some individual having a stronger connection than others but it all virtually boils down to their minds be connected to whoever their secluded leader may be. Sometimes they can be seen more as living machines than the animals we are used to. Regeneration/adaptation- a lesser known ability of the Amorza but the reason why if you encounter one, mercy and survivors are not an option. The usual interpretation of a creature with accelerated regeneration would be as if in the mist of battle, a flesh wound instantly is healed and maybe the lifeform can regenerate completely as long as there is a single cell. While the Amorza does have accelerated regeneration, this isn't the case and it cannot regenerate in battle. Instead the individual Amorza would attempt to escape to safety after suffering a crippling wound like a broken tail or leg. It then rest as it waits for the injury to heal and n just a few days, the broken body part would not only return to it's peak efficiency but has an improvement fromit's injury. This is where the adaptation takes place. Lets say an Amorza has survived suffering a third degree burn somehow or another got it's tailed cut off yet still has it's life. The burnt Amorza's exoskeleton would regenerate into becoming heat resistant so flames would only be discomforting rather than deadly and the tailless Amorza grows a new tail that has stronger armor specifically in that part of it's exoskeleton, maybe it's longer and more prehensile alongside a deadlier new blade. Whenever an Amorza undergoes this, a phenonemon occurs in that said Amorza would grow a personality trait as well and progressively becoming more individualized. It is suspected that this means parts of the Amorza's connection to the hive mind is severed and reconstructed with a new conscious in place or that the Amorza showed it's worth in staying alive after a near-death experience in which it's honored with some mentality beyond it's enslaved nature with it's new personality serving like a medal of some sort. It should also be noted that while the wound is reparied, the scar will likely remain for as long as this individual Amorza lives. Markings- with the exception of the Kogvwa for lacking a physical body and exoskeleton, the illuminated purple markings are a defining feature of both the Amorza and their genetic cousins the Astika. Similar to a form of tattoo and stripes, the markings are shaped into patterns around the body that generally vary from species/breeds of Amorza but closer examination shows no two Amorza have the same markings and only the same formation appears on a different individual when the Amorza who once had it before has died and afterwards new one inherited it. Apparently the Amorza is able to control the glow of their markings as there have been reports of them dimming down their marking's light to keep hidden and steady only to flare it up brightly during ambush such as on the frills of a Skauri or around the jaws of a Wasomi. It is speculated that the markings are or connected to the veins with significant proof to back this theory up such as how the Amorza seep out a fluid from a wound or injury that has a lavender coloration like the markings instead of crimson common in an animal's blood, even if the wound wasn't near the markings themselves. When an non-Amorza creature gets indoctrinated and becomes a Makida, the first sign of them becoming part of the hive is their veins becoming more visible with a new purple tone to it. Soon they will start glowing and the purple stripes will spontaneously form around the Makida's body as it becomes part of the hive alongside it's blood turning from red to purple. This confirms that the markings do indeed have a strong connection to Amorza and probably Astika blood but why it's purple remains unknown as samples of the blood hasn't been analyzed. Though with the nature of this world and the Amorza in it, it's suspected the reasons are more spiritual and supernatural than what can be speculated as of now. Reproduction/mating- Amorzas have not been observed copulating nor have any been seen giving birth though how different one Amorza is to another is evidence that perhaps they reproduce sexually to cross breed for genetic diversity or like a smaller scale of how the Falx reproduce; asexually but with a mutation for each offspring albeit not to the extent of a new species or being vastly unique as from a first impression, they all look the same. On the other hand, their genetic cousins the Astika have a more complicated way of mating known as the Affection ritual. This will be explain and expended upon in their page if they get one. Sensory- strangely despite all of them being in a single hive, each species/breed of Amorza have their own way and specialized organs to sense the world around them focusing on one particular out of six to ten (contrary to popular belief, there isn't only six senses). The Skauri's frills is one example as it constantly vibrates and sends ironically silent sound waves in which only those who are specialized in echolocation like bats and the Skauri can hear it which makes this sensory ideal for them. And so it will be extremely difficult to escape a Skauri without hiding in an area that covers you whole and that doesn't make noises. The Wasomi's sensory organs are even more frightening and complex as explained in their post in classifications; they sense electrical pulses like a shark to find prey even if they're underground. However, how sensory works for the Kogvwa is shrouded in mystery as it doesn't seem to have any organs besides the many cells that make it up but one can make an educated guess that it uses a form of telepathy or innate magic to sense the world around it alongside it's inhabitant, knowing the nature of the Amorza. The Makida would gain a slight boost to their senses, maybe have disabled or inhibited body parts be at peak efficiency or substituted for like a deaf person being able to feel the sound waves and feel as if it was hearing or a blind person being able to "see" better than most via using all of his or her other senses. Really it all depends on who this Makida was in his or her former life. Diet- common to most animals but relatively unusual in the case of the Amorza is what they consume. Similarly to how each breed/species have their own specialized sensory, each particular Amorza have their own preference in what they consume and might even go out of their natural way just to get a bite, sometimes even if it mean failure. Unfortunately they are carnivores whose personal preference are sentient beings. Similar to a bat to insects, the Skauri's favorite dishes are the tiny fairy-like Equines the Breezies and the Flutterpony though if it must choose between which one to eat, it'll most likely be latter despite how Flutterponies can handle and deal with this predator with far more skills than the defenseless Breezies. As for the Wasomis, they prefer to save their energy and ferocity on larger prey such as diamond dogs which can appear in their jaw's as a Wasomi leaps out of the ground like a great white shark with a seal, be plucked out via impalement by the blade tail or grabbed by it's claws and teeth. Though if a Wasomi encounters and kills a manticore or cockatrice, it will gladly consume the former until it rots or the former until it's swallowed whole. It is unknown what the Kogvwa eats due to it's gelatinous nature despite some assuming it can absorb a small lifeform it can eat whole then dissolved or live off some sort of telepathy diet by leeching off sentient beings' minds but neither of these assumptions are the cases. As for the Makida, it can live on anything it used to eat and then some but due to the decreased metabolism once becoming a Makida, eating became less of a necessity than it used to be. Classifcation of the Amorza breed/species Skauri- holds the body structure of the cockatrice and among the most common of the Amorza, this is considered the backbone and common fodder of the Amorza Hive but do not let the status of these relatively short creature lead you to underestimation. Despite being only as tall as a filly, these creatures hold a merciless ferocity akin to its larger siblings and more than capable of tearing apart enemies when needed with their fanged beaks, claws on both wings and feet alongside their tail blade easily capable of impaling into Equine flesh and out regardless of age as they have been observed brutally attacking teenage to foal ponies the same way they would've to fully grown, adult ones. One unique feature they have is frills that constantly vibrate but can flare up with complex and mesmerizing lavender patterns which can catch most ponies by surprise from it's fiery appearance or by the fact of how sudden it springs up while screeching with a deafening tone. It also contain saliva or venom in its fangs that has the effects of indoctrinating a non-Amorza sentient being into the hive over time until cured. Currently called the Amorza Virus and will be further elaborated after further editing. Wasomi- a savage monster with the body shape of a Manticore and 1.5 times as large, the Wasomi are thankfully less common sight than the Skauri but not by much as for every three Skauris, there is a single Wasomi. Appropriately, the Wasomi can be considered the brute of the Amorza hive while in some ways could also be thought of an elite or commanding specimen of its hive as whenever a Wasomi is hunting alongside a patrol of Skauri, it seems to have authority and dominance over it's more avian brethren. Do not mistake it's fercious behavior, brutal strength and huge size as signs towards lack of intelligence for while it is indeeda bloodthirsty creature, it is capable of strategizing to take down prey/enemies such as stalking and attack when it's least suspicious or hide then ambush. Can be thought as a land shark for it's skill in burrowing only surpass by certain ponies and diamond dogs, how it's rows and rows of teeth resembles a great white's, how it senses lifeforms through electrical impulses and it's apperance when utilizing a common strategy of ambushing prey from underground resembling a shark leaping from the water with prey caught in it's jaw. Another abnormal feature it has are the opposable thumbs next to it's claws enabling it to grab and throw alongside a enormous tail blade capable of slicing trees like a hot knife through butter. It's exoskeleton is the most frightening aspect of the creature however as it functions the same way as a dung beetle, enabling it to carry over one thousand times it's weight and seeing as the Wasomi's 1.5 times larger than a Manticore, that is a lot of strength. Kogvwa- the most unfamiliar yet simplest of the Hive, the Kogvwa is among the oldest Amorza to have ever been witness and has a mixed appearance that can be compared tothat of a centipede, snake, and blob. Despite seemingly lacking any internal organ that would be necessary in animals such as a brain or a heart, the Kogvwa is still able to slither and crawl on it's own as it searches for victims to transfer the Amorza virus. As mentioned before, the Skauri is capable of transferirng this diseases but a Kogvwa is more efficient at it, being able to easily inject through biting and infect through a scratch but it's strangest and most preferred method is by a soft, oval contact resembling a kiss which also induces a sedative effect as small squirming fragments of the Kogvwa slither downs the throat of the victim and spreads the Amorza Virus throughout its body. At the moment, nobody has a sample from this anomaly but it's suspected not to be an animal but an entire colony of an extremely unusual bacteria or eukaryotic cells which hasn't completely formed into an animal yet somehow functions like an individual. The Kogvwa is able to seep through almost any tight space, is capable of accelerated regeneration beyond the usual Amorza standards, has been reported asexually reproduce similar to a starfish and dangerously persistent. A more detailed image of its appaerance is that of a translucent and slimy purple boa constrictor with centipede legs limp as it slithers around but springs as it assaults victims and large teeth that can extend from small nubs to long ferocious fangs in a matter of seconds. Best killed with fire. Makida- The kind of Amorza that is the most familiar to those who are not part of the hive but is that way for a frightening reason. The Makida is the name referring to those unfortunate souls who have pledged their allegiance and mind to the Amorza hive after suffering and succumbing to the indoctrination effect from the Amorza Virus. Typical signs to tell a Makida apart from a non-indoctrinated being would be the emergence of their veins straining into a purple color like the markings of their new Amorza bretheren, the whites in their eyes also turning into a similar unsettling lavender color as well. Another change in a Makida is likely a new ability or an improvement over their already existing skills. For example: If an Unicorn skilled in magic became a Makida, their magic would boost to levels that can potential rival that of a unicorn using an Alicorn Amulet or if this were to happen to a bat-pony, the Bat-pony Makida would have enhance echolocation sensory or fangs being able to extend and become sharper while razor claws emerge from their wings. While it is mostly Equines that'd fall into becoming a Makida, the same effect can happen to an Astika with a much more lethal effect as the powers bestowed upon them is considered supernatural even in this setting as it's random and extremely difficult to comprehend such as an Astika growing extra arms that can combine into chains or another being able to become and control steam. The last and rarest Makida is that of a changeling in which only one exists at all. It has claws or spikes emerging from where its hole was, pieces of new exoskeletons growing over its chitin and patches of purple hair emerging out. Usually the Amorza would rather discard changelings but they have made an exception for a single one. Burika- CLASSIFIED. UNKNOWN Nizura- CLASSIFIED. UNKNOWN Amorza Virus One of the most frightening and interesting power the hive holds, a virus that is able to specifically attack the victim's brains with the result and effects usually being the same but always modified to perfectly fit as it mutates the instance it infects. Contact with the disease occurs once bitten by a Skauri as it's saliva enters the body or an assault from a Kogvwa as its able to infect just by causing a wound due to it's gelatinous structure containing the virus and generally enters the victim's body upon touch. The Virus can be cured via a machine design to exterminate the goo before it takes effect or use electric magic to do the same though the magic would also have to be used directly at the victim themselves as well, electrocuting the victim in the process. This cure must be undergone before the victim fells asleep or passes out for at that point, it will be near impossible to be recover from this. When undergoing the virus, the victim will experience vivid nightmares they cannot forget, hallucinations on occasions, increase aggression towards those who are close, insecurity, gradually decreasing self-esteem and paranoia alongside schizophrenia making the whole thing worse. The special aspect about this Virus is how these mental sicknesses are specifically depending on the victim, nightmares usually expressing a monster representing a flaw they have or a reality where their prominent positive characteristics such as kindness, generosity and honesty is used against them or even memories of the life they have. When the victim is at a breaking point after enduring the Virus, they will suddenly be telepathically visited by a seemingly mystical being known as Nizura who will make their terrors disappear and comfort the victim before telling how his or her life could be better once indoctrinated into the hive. A Makida is reborn. This can easily be considered the polar opposite and foil to Discord's ability to corrupt a pony as observed with Ponyville's Elements Bearer. Both are designed to assault at the victim's ideals and used their prominent traits against themselves in order to create a new person out of the unfortunate soul. However the major differences is that not only is the Amorza Virus much more gradual, the mental assaults on it tends to be even more personal, relatively more realistic, tends to occur in the dreams and tends to be horrific in contrast to how childish and surreal Discord' corruption method is. Another extremely major contrast is that instead of convincing the victim to be the opposite of who they are, the Amorza Virus would actually and ironically shows a solution to these mental assaults and that the victim can embrace who they are and convinced their identity will be protected as long as they pledge themselves and part of their souls to the Amorza Hive. History The story of how the Amorza came to be is a vague one with only a couple individuals knowing it and fewer aware of the details in it. What some can tell from studying the records or observation relating to the Amorza is that the first contact they have made with any sentient species is suspected to be the Equines but analyzing them can show the Amorza existing for around a couple of hundreds or thousands of years yet have only come out of hiding recently and so they still remain a mystery. Despite their similarity to alien llifeforms that assimilate and form in hives, the Amorza are not extraterrestrials therefore they're as much of an Earthling as the inhabitants of Equestria alongside the other countries in this world. It has been mentioned that this shares the same family as the Astikas and is so closely related that it is once thought they were in the same genus or species. Though at a surprisingly and relatively recent point, the Amorza and Astika were separated into different races, a Hive and a Tribe. This is one of the most drastic forms of microevolution and it does not seem natural at all, even by this world's standard. The Astika Tribe and Amorza hive are at a constant war against each other in the shadows of the Everfree forest and a little beyond, both side dedicated to driving the other to extinction with just their respective primal fury alone despite how a couple of selected Astika leaves their tribe behind and joins the hive, becoming some of the more powerful Makidas as a result. Both of these creatures can be found in the Everfree and some even venture into the nearby settlement of Ponyville but it's highly recommended not to search out either one of these enigmatic yet familiar creatures.